Forky
Forky is the tritagonist of Toy Story 4. He is Woody's former mentor, Gabby Gabby's former henchman, boyfriend, and partner in-crime, Bo's former rival, and Jessie's second-in-command. He is voiced by Tony Hale. Background Bonnie made Forky out of the things Woody brought to her. He gained sentience from his creation. Appearance He is a spork with pipe cleaner arms, googly eyes, and a broken popsicle stick for feet stuck to him with clay. Role in the film After his creation, he sprang to life when Woody was with him in the backpack. Woody introduces him to the others, but believes he is NOT a toy. While on a family roadtrip, Forky jumps out a window. Woody chases after him, and convinces Forky that he is a toy and he has a new purpose. While they were walking, Woody sees Bo's lamp in an antique store. When they got inside, they ran into Gabby Gabby and her butler, Benson. Trivia *He is the first toy made out of craft supplies that comes to life. *Forky is similar to other villains: **Bad Cop/Good Cop from The LEGO Movie. ***They sometimes bully the main protagonists (Woody and Emmet Brickowski). ***They follow orders from their boss (Gabby Gabby and Lord Business). ***They are redeemed by the main protagonists and they become supporting protagonists. ***They tend to follow the main protagonists and report to their boss. ***Their boss gets reformed sometimes after their rehabilitations. **Chancellor Kooth from Wizards vs Aliens. ***Both were originally loyal to a King (Woody and the Nekross King). ***Both later betray their King (Forky; to work for Gabby, Kooth; to become ruler of Nekron). ***Both are defeated (Forky was reformed by Woody and Kooth was eaten by the Nekross King). **Prince Hans from Frozen. ***Both were the new best friend of the protagonist (Woody and Anna). ***Both were also considered to be good people. ***Both later betray the protagonist and leave them for dead (Forky leaves Woody to get his voice box taken whilst Hans left Anna to freeze to death). ***Both later get their comeuppance (Forky agrees to help Woody whilst Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers). **Lawrence from The Princess and the Frog. ***Both were originally loyal to an official (Woody and Prince Naveen). ***Both betrayed the official for a better offer (Forky betrayed Woody when he made a better offer for Gabby so they could steal Woody's voice box together; Lawrence betrayed Naveen when Dr. Facilier offers him to work for him to be successful in life). ***Both got their comeuppance (Forky realizes that being a toy is not bad at all; Lawrence gets arrested and taken to the Paris Prison). **Lola from "Shark Tale". ***Both were the former friend of the protagonist (Woody and Oscar) ***Both are rivals of the protagonist's true friend (Bo Peep and Angie) ***Both formerly worked for the main antagonist (Don Lino and Gabby Gabby) ***Both try to hide there true nature. ***Both abuse the protagonist a lot. ***Both redeem themselves with the main antagonist at the end of the movie (but Lola tries to apologize to Oscar for her actions at the end of the movie). **Emperor Palpatine from "Star Wars - Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi" ***Both have villainous partners who redeem themselves (Gabby Gabby and Darth Vader.) ***Both have armies backing them up (Bensons and Stormtroopers.) **Henry J. Waternoose III from "Monsters. Inc" ***Both try to hide there villainy. ***Both have former diabolical partners (Gabby Gabby and Randall Boggs.) ***Both betray the protagonists (Forky plots to take Woody's voice box with Gabby; Waternoose traps Mike and Sulley in himilayes.) *Forky is a spork from Pizza Planet. (The official Funko says "Pizza Planet" on the back.)￼ Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Mischievous Category:Optimists Category:Suicidal Category:Misguided Category:Strong-Willed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paranoid Category:Male Damsels Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Creation Category:Male Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pessimists Category:Loner Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Defectors Category:In Love Category:False Antagonist Category:Fallen Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Villains